The Snow Queen (La Reina de Las Nieves)
by MausonIce
Summary: Yuuri y Yura son dos pequeños que adoran jugar juntos y escuchar las historias que su abuelo les cuenta sobre La Reina de Las Nieves. Todo cambia cuando Yuuri desaparece y Yura debe emprender un viaje para encontrarlo. (AU, OT3: YuurixYurixViktor) COMPLETO
1. El demonio y el espejo

Hacía siglos que no escribía un fanfic y me re-estreno con el fandom de Yuri!onIce, en una adaptación del cuento de Hans Christian Andersen "La Reina de Las Nieves", mezclado con los primeros scripts de la película de Frozen, adaptando varias partes. Los capítulos son cortos, pero el fic está completo.  
Los personajes toman los roles de:

Kai: Yuuri Katsuki.  
Gerda: Yuri Plisetsky/Yura  
La Reina de Las Nieves: Viktor Nikirofov

Espero que os guste! 

_**LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES (The Snow Queen)**_

 **Prologo: El demonio y el espejo (The Devil and the Mirror)**

Cuentan que hace muchos, muchísimo tiempo, cuando el mundo empezaba a ser mundo, que el demonio mandó hacer un espejo. Era un espejo muy especial, pues reflejaba todas las contrariedades de la naturaleza. Lo que era bueno y bello se reflejaba como horrible y cruel, y la crueldad se reflejaba bondad. El demonio era feliz con su invento, y cuando más concentrado estaba en sus maldades, el espejo cayó y se rompió en cientos, miles de fragmentos que volaron por el mundo causando estragos y conmociones. Y a pesar del enfado inicial, el demonio rió, pues fue más divertida la consecuencia que la enfermedad.

Dicen también que en un reino del norte, donde los fríos duraban mucho tiempo, nació de una princesa un bebé blanco como la nieve, tan blanco y tan frío que la princesa murió helada en el parto. A pesar de ello, el padre de la princesa cuidó a su nieto, sin saber que había nacido con una terrible maldición.


	2. Un corazón cálido

**Capítulo Primero: Un corazón cándido (Warmed heart)**

Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, en el reino donde la primavera daba las rosas más hermosas, habían dos niños que se querían como hermanos aunque no lo eran, y compartían incluso el nombre. El mayor, de cabello oscuro se llamaba Yuuri, y el menor, rubio y blanco como un copo de nieve, se llamaba Yuri. Vivían puerta con puerta, y su jardín se dividía y se juntaba por un hermoso rosal de rosas rojas. Cuando no tenían quehaceres, ambos amigos miraban las rosas largamente, hasta que los mayores les llamaban de vuelta a sus hogares. El pequeño Yuri vivía con su abuelo, que ya era anciano, y le llamaba cariñosamente Yuratchka, haciendo que en el pueblo le llamasen Yura para diferenciarle de su amigo Yuuri.

Ambos niños eran todo bondad y calidez. Nikolai, el abuelo, les contaba siempre cientos de historias y cuentos de hadas. El que más les gustaba oír, era el de La Reina de Las Nieves.

Se contaba que hacía muchos años, en el reino del norte, un hada había maldito a todos cuantos habitaban el palacio, convirtiéndolos en estatuas de hielo.

Yuuri se reía, diciendo que algún día querría verla. En cambio a Yura no le agradaba la idea. El abuelo decía también que el hada llevaba la nieve a los pueblos en el invierno, y que aquello era algo bueno. Luego ambos niños jugaban durante horas. En el pueblo todos les querían.

Empezaba a llegar el frío y los rosales de los niños se habían marchito.

En una noche de tormenta, Yuuri miró por la ventana. Solían hacer eso por las noches, para verse los días en que la nieve era más alta que las puertas, y así no sentirse solos. Mientras miraba a través del cristal, vio que un copo de nieve se posaba en la ventana. Sorprendido lo miró y éste comenzó a crecer hasta tomar una esbelta figura, parecía hecha de cristal y era muy hermosa. Vio, anodadado y sorprendido, que la figura era la de un joven hombre, pese a su larga cabellera blanca y sus ojos azules como el cristal. Pese a su gran belleza, tuvo miedo, y dando un grito salió de su habitación asustado. Se le había aparecido la Reina de las Nieves.

Cuando más calmado regresó vio que allí no había nadie, y temió haberlo soñado. Con temor miró de nuevo por la ventana y Yura le saludó cándidamente. No le explicaría nada.

El invierno seguía llenando el mundo de nieve, impasible, y una mañana mientras ambos niños jugaban, Yuuri sintió una fuerte punzada de frío en el pecho y algo parecido a un copo de nieve en el ojo izquierdo, y se frotó los ojos lloriqueando de lo mucho que le dolía. Con preocupación, el pequeño Yura le miró los ojos, pero no pudo ver nada, y besando sus párpados dijo:

-No pasa nada, te vas a poner bien.- y le sonrió con esa sonrisa cálida que ablandaría cualquier corazón. Pero aunque el dolor se pasó, Yuuri no mejoró, y comenzó a cambiar de un modo en que nadie podía imaginar.

Su amable carácter se había amargado y disfrutaba gastando bromas crueles a las personas, lo que entristecía mucho a Yura, quien no comprendía su cambio. Algunas veces llegaron a discutir, el mayor diciéndole cosas realmente horribles. Pero aun Yura confiaba en que su querido amigo Yuuri podía volver a ser el niño bueno que siempre había sido.

-Yuuri… tu no eres así, qué te ha pasado?- se lamentó, caminando al lado de su amigo, el cual estaba pateando un hormiguero llenándolo de nieve.  
Éste se rió sardónico negando con la cabeza. -Dices que me conoces, pero no es así! A mi esto me encanta! -se echó hacia atrás el cabello, y en efecto había cambiado. Yura apreció que se había vuelto más atractivo, pero en sus ojos, cuyo color era caramelo, había un destello claro, azulado, en el ojo izquierdo. Cruel como el invierno. Negó con la cabeza. -Me das asco! Siempre animoso y amable, siempre alegre y bonachón, no ves que todos se aprovechan de ti? Eres idiota!  
El rubio se mordió el labio inferior escuchándole, sin querer creer sus palabras.  
-Tu eres bueno, Yuuri! Estás enfermo?-le tomó la mano con delicadeza pero éste se la apartó y se pinchó con una de las rosas marchitas. Enfurecido y sin tomar en cuenta lo que para ambos significaban, arrancó el rosal bajo la mirada de horror de Yura. -No te soporto! Te odio! -y dicho eso, corrió hacia su casa, dejándole allí entristecido y abandonado. Yura se llevó las manos al pecho horrorizado por las palabras que su querido amigo le había dicho. No podía ser verdad… con lágrimas en los ojos volvió a su casa, bajo la mirada de preocupación de su abuelo. 

Pasaron unos días sin que ambos se vieran, pese a que Yura se asomaba a la ventana cada mañana y cada noche, hasta que al tercer día el mayor bajó al jardín con su trineo. El pequeño rubio se acercó a Yuuri como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero éste sólo sonrió. -Me han dado permiso para ir a la plaza. -y dicho eso se marchó sin esperarle. Yura le observó alejarse entristecido. La plaza del pueblo era frecuentada por niños y niñas más mayores que él, donde se ataban los trineos a los carromatos de algunos adultos y se dejaban arrastrar divirtiéndose. Yura no tenía trineo, así que no podía ir. Y Yuuri no le había invitado, así que se quedó con su abuelito, leyendo historias.

El mayor jugó largo rato con su trineo hasta que vio venir por la calle principal un carromato blanco con adornos de oro, arrastrado por enormes lobos de pelaje plateado y conducido por una figura alta vestida de pieles blancas y un gran sombrero de pelo blanco también, cubriéndole el rostro. Dirigió su mirada hacia Yuuri como invitándole, y éste ató su trineo al carro pensando que sería divertido. Casi de inmediato los lobos arrancaron, alejándose del pueblo por la calle principal llevandose al muchacho de cabello castaño aferrado al trineo. El miedo se apoderó de él, mientras se alejaban por el bosque helado y quiso bajarse, pero el carromato no cedió ni un ápice. Fueron a toda velocidad, pasando el bosque y muchas lunas, hasta que llegaron a un enorme castillo todo hecho de hielo. Allí se detuvieron los lobos, derrapando el trineo, y el jinete se apeó acercándose a Yuuri quitándose el sombrero. Éste pudo observar una figura esbelta, alta, de largos cabellos blancos y piel como la nieve, que le observó con una gélida sonrisa.


	3. Nosotros sabemos

**Capítulo 2: Nosotros sabemos (We know better)**

Cuentan que hace mucho tiempo, el llanto de un recién nacido sonaba estruendoso por todos los rincones del reino del hielo. El pequeño no cesaba de llorar, ni su madre ni su padre, ni abuelos ni matronas podían calmar sus lágrimas, hasta que el pequeño príncipe, quien casualmente paseaba por aquella zona del castillo, se asomó a la cuna del recién nacido. Cuando éste asomó su níveo rostro, el bebé se calmó, mirando atento a los ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada. El principito sonrió confuso ante aquello, y el infante lanzó una risa tintineante.  
Quería tomarlo en brazos, pero tuvo miedo de ello. Nadie le había dejado nunca tocar a otra persona, pues decían que llevaba el hielo en las manos. Por eso siempre cubría sus manos con unos guantes de color azul claro de tela sedosa. Pero cuando vio al bebé recién nacido el príncipe sintió por primera vez una gran calidez en su pecho. Éste siguió riendo ante su mirada, y entonces el pequeño príncipe invocó un copo de nieve. Las risas alegres de la criatura se mezclaron con las suyas, y los padres del pequeño se asomaron, conmocionados. Llenos de gratitud para con el príncipe le rogaron que volviera cuantas veces quisiera, algo fácil pues eran parte del servicio del palacio, pero no era común que nadie se involucrase con el príncipe. Pero la verdad era que, en cuanto éste se marchaba, el bebé volvía a llorar y solo dormir o el pecho de su madre calmaba sus sollozos.  
Así pues, el rey permitió que su hijo se acercase a aquella habitación cuantas veces lo necesitasen, y poco a poco, tiempo al tiempo, junto a la madre del bebé, criaron a una criatura sana. Los cabellos del infante eran del color del oro, así como sus ojos eran como gotas de agua estancadas, verdosas, turquelinas. Reía con la ternura e inocencia de aquellos que no tenían maldad en el mundo, y crecía sano. Y así, el príncipe, que siempre se había criado aislado, tuvo su primer amigo. Se criaron como hermanos, aunque no lo eran, y se querían muchísimo.  
El infante adoraba los juegos de magia que el príncipe hacia, invocando nieve y copos, congelando el té de los adultos y creando puentes para cruzar largos escalones o toboganes de hielo para jugar con maderas y trineos improvisados. Crecían alegres y juntos. -Cuando yo sea rey -decía el principito- Tú serás mi segundo al mando, y siempre estaremos juntos. -y le sonreía dulcemente os reían. A pesar de ello, en el palacio no había un ambiente amistoso. Los mayores siempre hablaban de cosas tristes, y el más pequeño escuchó de sus padres una terrible profecía: Un día, un rey les gobernaria, un rey con poderes y un corazón de hielo. Y ese día, todos se volverían de hielo también, llevando al reino al desastre. El pequeño se negaba a aceptar que su querido príncipe fuera el monstruo que todos decían que era. Para él sus poderes eran un milagro, un regalo precioso, no una mala profecía. -Esto es para ti.-le dijo con mucho amor, colocando en su cabellera blanca una hermosa corona de rosas azules. También le trenzó el cabello, pues era algo que amaba hacer. El príncipe parecía afectado por las críticas, pues cada vez jugaban menos, y cada vez estaba más triste. Sin pretenderlo, entre sus juegos congeló a unos pequeños pájaros, que se rompieron en pedazos al caer al suelo. Aquello hizo que los lugareños tuvieran más miedo del príncipe. Éste sólo tenía quince años.  
El día en que el pequeño cumplía cinco años, algo terrible ocurrió. Una turbe asustada y enfurecida atacó al príncipe mientras ambos niños jugaban, y sus poderes se salieron de control, congelando a todos los que allí había, incluidos los padres del pequeño. Al niño le cayó un rayo del hielo del principe en plena frente, haciéndole perder el conocimiento, y aquello le llenó de pesar. Acudió al abuelo del muchacho, pero primero besó su frente con sus labios helados, lanzando un conjuro: cuando éste despertase, no le recordaría. Ni a él, ni sus poderes, ni sus juegos. Así, el príncipe perdió a la única persona que había querido. Viendo cómo el abuelo marchaba del castillo con el pequeño, alejándose hacia la inmensidad, gritó, roto de dolor, pero no lloró, pues su corazón se había congelado. Un enorme haz de hielo y una feroz tormenta envolvieron todo el castillo, y todos los que allí quedaban, incluido su abuelo, todo ser vivo en el reino, se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo.

Consciente de lo que había hecho, se alejó, aterrado de sí mismo, destrozado, sin saber bien cómo controlarlo. El frío se había apoderado de él, y poco a poco, mientras el tiempo iba pasando, dejó de importarle. Se acostumbró a la soledad y a la muerte que el hielo conllevaba. Observó su reflejo en el cristalizado suelo del castillo a su regreso: Su piel, blanca como la nieve, cubierta de pieles de zorro ártico, y larga cabellera blanca también, recogida en una trenza coronada por las rosas. Sus ojos fríos como el cristal. Con desdén se desató el cabello, que le cayó por el rostro y el cuerpo como cascadas de nieve suave, como un alud. Congeladas, las rosas azules de su cabello se enmarcaron de cristales de hielo formando lo que sería una corona soberbia.  
No se podría decir que odiaba al mundo. Simplemente todo se tornó indiferencia. Y así pasó el tiempo. Pero nunca pudo olvidar aquella cálida risa.


	4. El rio y la rana

**Capítulo 3: El río y la rana (River and the Toad)**

Como habían pasado muchas horas desde que Yuuri había ido a la plaza, y a la noche no lo había visto regresar, Yura se acercó a su ventana, y vio que en su habitación no estaba. Pasaron días y no tenía de él noticias. Preguntó en el pueblo y nadie le supo responder. Solo uno de los niños le pudo decir que lo habían visto marchar con su trineo, remolcado por un carro dorado y blanco. Pero nadie lo había visto regresar, y el corazón de Yura se llenó de tristeza.  
Convencido a encontrarle, salió de su casa despidiéndose de su abuelito Nikolai, indicandole que volvería junto a Yuuri y así mismo se marchó, saliendo sin más rumbo que la salida del pueblo hacia el bosque. Calzando sus botas rojas y una caperuza de piel de ante, se encaminó en pleno invierno, preguntando a todos y cada uno de las personas del pueblo, hasta que salió del mismo internándose entre los árboles y la nieve.  
Su única obsesión y pensamiento era encontrar a Yuuri, así lo hizo saber a todo aquel viajero que se le cruzaba. Pero nadie había visto el carro dorado ni el trineo del pequeño, y cada vez más se alejaba del pueblo.  
Pasaban las horas y se hacía de noche, y hacía mucho frío. Acurrucado entre raíces de un árbol se tapó con la manta que llevaba en su sayo, y con las primeras luces del amanecer retomó su camino.  
Finalmente llegó al cauce de un río, donde había una rana llamada Giorgi. Esa rana era muy coqueta, y el joven Yura captó su atención primero con halagos, para luego preguntarle si había visto el carro de oro.  
-Yo no lo he visto -le dijo la rana.-Pero pregúntale al río. Si alguien sabe de gente perdida éste es el río. -Tras eso se lanzó al agua y el pequeño miró el cauce, con temor. Y si se había caído al río? Y si Yuuri había muerto? Pero quiso hacer caso a la rana y le preguntó al río desde la orilla, sin respuesta. Pensativo, se quitó las botas y las lanzó al agua como prenda, pues eran unas botas que le encantaban, a cambio de que el río le devolviera a su amigo perdido. Pero en cambio el río le devolvió las botas, queriendole hacer ver que allí no había caído.  
Yura al principio no lo entendió, y pensó que había lanzado demasiado cerca la prenda. Encabezonado, pudo ver en la orilla una pequeña canoa y se subió a ella, dispuesto a lanzar allí las botitas. Pero al no estar atada, la canoa comenzó a bajar por el río, y Yura se aferró con temor. Por un lado pensó que tal vez el río quería conducirle a Yuuri, por otro tuvo miedo de volcar y ahogarse. Pasaron por muchos rápidos y muchas corrientes, y la barquita se rompió, cayendo el pequeño al agua helada. Chapoteando trató de mantenerse a flote o nadar, pero hacía frío y estaba cansado. Se iba a morir en el hielo. Cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse, alguien se apiadó de él, y notó unas manos que lo sacaban del agua congelada. 


	5. Concierto de Primavera

**Capítulo 4: Concierto de primavera (Spring Pageant)**

Despertó en una cama de paja, tapado hasta las orejas con una manta de pelo y vestido con unas ropas grandes, de persona adulta, y ya no tenía frío. Vio que estaba en la cabaña de una mujer no demasiado anciana de rostro severo, que le intimidó bastante. Pero era tal su gratitud que no dudó en expresarsela en cuanto ella fijó su atención en el niño. -Muchas gracias por salvarme. No sé que habría sido de mi si me hubiera ahogado…-suspiró con el corazón encogido de melancolía.-Si hubiera muerto, quien habría buscado a Yuuri?  
Aquello pareció llamar la atención de la mujer, que correspondiendo a sus amables palabras se sentó a su lado, presentándose como la Dama Lillya, aquella que ayudaba a quienes caían al río como le había pasado. Yura le explicó su aventura y el porqué de su viaje, y mientras tanto la mujer comenzó a peinarle el cabello con un cepillo hecho de oro. Algo curioso ocurrió mientras pasaba las hebras por su delicada cabellera, y era que a cada pasada del cepillo, sus recuerdos de su viaje comenzaban a marchar, así como el abuelo Nikolai y finalmente incluso Yuuri se desvaneció de su mente, mientras la dama Lillya le peinaba, formando una bella trenza dorada con sus cabellos. Se percató de un mechón más claro que el resto, sobresaliente de la rubia melena de Yura, y le preguntó por él. Sin embargo Yura no lo sabía. Sin recuerdos, sin memoria, se quedó mirándose el cabello en el espejo, mientras ella le peinaba. Lillya era una bruja, pero no de esas brujas que hacían maldades, sino travesuras. Su deseo siempre había sido tener un hijo o hija, y pretendió que el joven rubio ocupase ese puesto. Así pues, decidida pidió a las rosas de su jardín que se escondieran bajo tierra, pues temió que viéndolas recordase las suyas y recuperase sus recuerdos, marchándose. Sin embargo algo había ocurrido en Yura mientras se miraba al espejo, acariciando esa mecha de cabello blanca que sobresalía de la dorada mata. Recordaba hielo y recordaba risas, pero no podía recordar nada más.  
Se quedó muchos días en la casa de la dama Lillya, hasta que la primavera comenzaba a asomar y las flores llenaban el jardín, todas salvo las rosas, que obedientes se quedaron bajo la tierra.  
Yura parecía distraído y feliz, jugando con la mujer y ayudándole en sus quehaceres, pero algo dentro suyo le provocaba una imperiosa necesidad de preguntar.  
Paseaba por todo el jardín, escuchando cientos de historias que las flores le contaban, reconociendo todas las que allí había, hasta que se percató de algo curioso. No había rosas en el jardín. Sabía de ellas porque la bruja olvidó borrarlas de los cuadros que había en la pared de su casa. Pero allí en el jardín no había ninguna. Las buscó durante días, pero no supo verlas. Lillya le pedía que se sentase a su lado y le peinaba cada día. Cuando le peinaba, olvidaba las rosas y un pensamiento distinto empezaba a nacer en su mente y su corazón, y la cabeza le dolía como un pinchazo. Finalmente recordó algo, algo distinto, que sentía que nunca había vivido, o que había vivido mucho tiempo atrás. Recordó hielo y llantos y una profecía. Y unos ojos azules como el cristal, unos ojos tristes, y recordó un beso en la frente. Se volvía a mirar al espejo pensativo cuando por fin un nombre le vino a la memoria: "Vitya". Sin embargo esa vez no dijo nada a la dama y tras recordar las rosas una vez más, salió al jardín y al llegar a la linde del mismo se sentó bajo un árbol y comenzó a llorar amargamente.  
Lloró tanto que, las rosas que justo dormían allí bajo tierra, se apiadaron de él y brotaron por doquier, más hermosas que nunca. Y Yura por fin recordó sus rosas y recordó a Yuuri, y se lamentó de cuánto tiempo había perdido allí, pese a los cuentos que las flores le habían contado. Preguntó a las rosas si Yuuri había muerto.-Nosotras venimos de debajo de esta tierra, donde yacen los difuntos, y ése nombre no nos suena. -le dijeron, confirmandole así que su querido amigo seguía con vida.

Salió del jardín de la dama Lillya aprovechando un descuido de la mujer, pues debía continuar con su búsqueda. Ahora también debía terminar de recordar aquella persona que se había colado en sus recuerdos, quién sabría si como un engaño o un recuerdo verdadero.  
Vagó por campos y bosques sorteando peligros y miedos, preguntando a todo cuanto veía sobre el carro dorado, pero nadie sabía darle una respuesta.

La primavera había dejado paso al otoño, y éste estaba por terminar.  
Yura casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Yuuri, pero la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.


	6. Principe, Princesa y la Corneja

**Capítulo 5: Principe, Princesa y la corneja (The Princess, the Prince and a raven)**

En el castillo del reino del hielo, al principio Yuuri tuvo algo de miedo y estaba sobrecogido. La belleza de La Reina de las Nieves residía más en lo que era, esa figura etérea hecha de hielo y blanco como la nieve, con esos ojos fríos como el cristal y el cabello liberado enmarcado por una corona de heladas rosas azules. A pesar de ser un hombre, le tomó con gentileza de las mejillas y le besó primero una y después la otra, olvidando los nombres de su abuelo y de sus padres, Y un tercer beso en los labios, tomando el cuello del joven Yuuri y besándole insuflandole un tercer hechizo, tras lo cual tampoco recordó a Yura. Con una sonrisa pérfida en sus labios congelados el joven le acarició el rostro, apartandole el cabello del rostro y viendo como su ojo izquierdo se cristalizaba más. Yuuri habría querido un nuevo beso de esos labios, pero recibió una negativa. -No te volveré a besar, o te morirás.  
Pensando en esas palabras Yuuri se apartó de la hermosa criatura, observándole maravillado. -Sabía que eras real…  
-Y aquí me tienes. Todo éste reino es para ti -alzó los brazos mostrándole todo el castillo de hielo.-Qué quieres hacer?  
Y lo que Yuuri más quería en ese momento era saber.

-Saber? -se extrañó el rey de las nieves, alzando una ceja suspicaz.

-El conocimiento que otorga la libertad. Siempre me he criado encerrado en un pueblo. Quisiera conocer.- reconoció Yuuri, pues esos eran los únicos recuerdos que no le habían sido borrados. Condescendiente, el rey de nieve le permitió visitar todos y cada uno de los recovecos del palacio de hielo, dejándole aprender. Saciando su curiosidad lo tendría domado.  
Se separó del joven y miró hacia el exterior del castillo, hacia la lejanía.

Fuera sólo había hielo y frío.

Yura continuaba su viaje incansable, por cada pueblo por el cual pasaba hacía la misma pregunta, pero en ninguno había encontrado rastro de Yuuri ni del carro que se lo había llevado. Pensaba también en esos nuevos recuerdos y de vez en cuando se peinaba el cabello, mirándose en los reflejos de los ríos viendo la mecha de cabello blanca y cuando la tocaba sentía una punzada de frío en la cabeza. -Cra! Cra! -graznó una corneja en las ramas de un árbol cercano y Yura se le acercó con curiosidad- Me has llamado? -le preguntó amablemente.  
-Tu no eres de por aquí, verdad que no?-respondió la corneja, y Yura negó con lágrimas en los ojos, alarmando al pobre animal. -Pero, por qué lloras, pequeño? -y se posó sobre su hombro. Secándose las lágrimas el rubio le explicó su historia y sus andanzas. La corneja le escuchó con atención y alzó el vuelo dando graznidos, extrañando a Yura.- Qué te ocurre?  
-Pues verás, y no te voy a engañar, que dicen las lenguas del pueblo más cercano que un muchacho parecido a como lo describes llegó hace algún tiempo al reino en el que estamos.  
Yura se llevó las manos a la cara incrédulo con un atisbo de esperanza.-Puede ser eso cierto?

-Dicen que tenía el cabello castaño y rasgos extranjeros, distinto a todos los que habitan este reino!  
-Es posible que sea Yuuri!-se esperanzó el pequeño.  
-Dicen también que vestía ropajes gruesos, pues llegó en pleno invierno!  
-De verdad que puede serlo!  
-También decían que sus botas chirriaban, que espantoso sonido! Qué ruido!- graznó posándose en su hombro, mientras el joven daba saltos alegre.  
-Tiene que ser Yuuri, es él!- gritó animoso, pues llevaba botas nuevas el día que desapareció.  
La corneja se contagió de su alegría por unos momentos, luego se puso seria.

-Pero siento decirte que te ha dejado por la princesa de este reino.-le aclaró, dejándole aturdido y confuso.  
-Como?  
-Verás, dicen, y esto lo se por primera mano ya que mi señora esposa es una corneja domesticada de palacio, dicen que cuando el extranjero llegó, enseguida llamó la atención de la joven princesa y se enamoraron…  
Yura sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharle, pero ante la posibilidad de saber si lo había encontrado sonrió con amabilidad al ave. -Y podría usted llevarme a palacio, señor corneja?

-Claro, por mi no hay problema.-le contestó, sorprendido de su amabilidad.-Pero los guardias no te dejarán pasar.  
Tal era así porque Yura, pese a su fino aspecto, vestía como un mendigo, pues la ropa que llevaba procedía de la dama Lillya y le iba grande, estando sucia. También iba descalzo, con los pies sangrantes por el hielo y la nieve del camino.  
Compadeciéndose del menor, la corneja y señora le guiaron hasta la pared trasera de palacio y allí, volaron dentro, causando revuelo y confusión para distraer a los guardias en el oscuro de la noche. La princesa también se levantó a comprobar qué ocurría, y en ese momento Yura aprovechó para trepar por la hiedra que se extendía por el ventanal, entrando con sigilo en la habitación donde el príncipe dormía. Tomó una vela en su candil, y con mucho cuidado se acercó a la cama, con el corazón encogido ante el posible y ansiado reencuentro. Pero a la luz de la lumbre comprobó que el príncipe no se trataba de Yuuri. El grito de la princesa al entrar en el cuarto le puso en alerta y despertó al joven.  
Hubo grandes instantes de confusión, pero como el pequeño Yura se había disculpado tan gentilmente, los príncipes no se enfadaron. -No castigueis a las cornejas, por favor…-suplicó, y aquello enterneció a los monarcas. Le pidieron saber qué le había llevado a entrar, y Yura les contó su periplo y su aventura. Conmocionados, el príncipe y la princesa ordenaron a sus sirvientes que preparasen una habitación para el pequeño, y la princesa, llamada Satsuki, reclamó la presencia de las cornejas, premiandolas por su gentileza para con el niño, nombrando al marido de la corneja domesticada, corneja consorte. Tras eso, el príncipe, cuyo nombre era Phitchit, ordenó a su mejor sastre que cosiera unos ropajes cálidos y unas botas para el pequeño Yura.  
Mientras, dejaron al menor dormir, agotado por sus larguísimas andanzas.

En sus sueños se arremolinaban recuerdos extraños y distantes de un tiempo pasado, como una tormenta de nieve, recuerdos con hielo y con besos, y cuando despertó de aquellos sueños sintió dolor en el corazón y una punzada de melancolía.

Los príncipes le dejaron descansar, casi rogándole que reposara el cuerpo y el espíritu de tan tremendo viaje, y se quedó en aquel reino hasta que la primavera llegó, llenando los jardines de vida y de flores. 


	7. Persecución Real

**Capítulo 6: Persecución Real (Royal Pursuite)**

Le entregaron para su viaje una preciosa capa bordada de flores de lis en dorado, así como unas botas de piel y una casaca blanca acorde con el carruaje, bastante ostentoso para una travesía tan complicada, pero al ser un presente el pequeño Yura no iba a rechazarlo ni despreciarlo. Al contrario, no sabía cómo agradecerles su generosidad y su comprensión, y los príncipes sólo le pidieron que regresase a visitarlos cuando encontrase a su querido Yuuri.

Pese a todo, el pobre pequeño Yura seguía como al principio, sin ninguna pista, y el cochero tenía que parar cada dos por tres, ya que el menor insistía en preguntar a todo aquél que encontraban.  
Para su desgracia, la carroza llamó la atención de gente nada agradable, y en plena travesía fueron atacados por un grupo de bandidos, que mataron al cochero y soltaron a los caballos, llevandoselos aparte.  
Muerto de miedo, el pequeño se hizo un ovillo en el interior del carruaje, pero no le sirvió, ya que un gigante abrió la puerta y con su manaza le sacó, alejandole del vehiculo con unas risas nada agoreras. Aquellos tipos no tenían ni una buena intención.  
-Es un hada!-exclamó uno, riendo bobalicón, mientras otro le tomaba fuerte del brazo a la espalda y jugaba con su daga cerca de su cuello.-Huele como un rey, y viste como tal.

-Entonces, fuera ropa!- dijo otro, todos eran altos y robustos, pero aquél lo aparentaba mucho más. Yura forcejeó para zafarse de su agarre, cuando aquél le arrancó la capita y con la daga rasgó sus vestiduras.  
Alguno que otro babeaba, lo cual le producía temor y repugnancia. Pese a todo, propinó una patada a aquél que lo sostenía, aunque sin éxito. Solo consiguió enfurecerle.  
-Yo nunca lo he hecho con un hada- gruñó, y bajó sus manos hacia una zona demasiado íntima del niño. Casi al instante el hombre se apartó profiriendo un grito y llevándose una mano hacia su muñeca derecha, donde Yura pudo ver que ya no había mano y solo quedaba un reguero de sangre. Lo patearon tirándole al suelo con violencia, gritándole algo, cuando una voz firme sobresalió de las demás y todos se detuvieron.  
-Alto, basta ya, todos!- la voz era de una mujer robusta y alta, con una daga ensangrentada en las manos, pero bastante anciana, que se acercó al menor y tomándole de la mejilla le observó detenidamente, con una expresión que mezclaba desdén y condescendencia.  
-Mis hombres se cansarán enseguida de jugar contigo… así que te recomiendo que mueras lo antes posible, para hacerlo...más llevadero, al menos para ti.-le advirtió, soltándole con brusquedad mientras uno de los hombres ya comenzaba a prepararse para tomarle, cuando la zona íntima de ése tipo comenzó a sangrar con una daga incrustada allí mismo. La mujer anciana no dijo nada y solo observó al resto apartarse al ver venir a otra mujer, mucho más joven, de rasgos fuertes pero hermosos y un cabello rojizo recogido.

Observó a Yura con la mirada muy interesada y con una fuerza tremenda lo puso en pie, tomándole de la mejilla también para inspeccionarle ignorando los quejidos de los tullidos. Con una sonrisa le soltó la cara y miró a la anciana.-Me lo voy a quedar yo. -declaró convencidisima. Pese a los reproches de los bandidos, nadie le llevó la contraria, pues ella era Mila, hija de la jefa de la banda, y la más despiadada de todos ellos. -Me lo voy a quedar yo y me hará compañía, algún problema? -aunque sabía que no habría ninguno, y con el consentimiento de su madre tomó la capita de Yura y al propio niño y se apartó del grupo de siete maleantes. Ya alejados, le arrancó toda la ropa y le inspeccionó de un modo en que nadie jamás lo había inspeccionado, haciéndole sonrojar muchísimo, más que nunca en su vida. -Vaya!- suspiró desilusionada la muchacha- Pensaba que las hadas tenían alas en su espalda para poder volar!

-Pero… pero yo no soy un hada! -reprochó el niño, con miedo y vergüenza.  
-Entonces eres un rico?-preguntó ella, a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo soy un chico normal….estoy buscando a alguien importante para mi… por eso estaba de viaje…-balbucea, temeroso y temblando por su desnudez. Aquello despertó la curiosidad de la bandida, que le tapó con la capita, subiéndolo a uno de los caballos, sentándose ella detrás y sosteniendole. El resto de la banda se les unió casi al momento, algunos a pie y otros a caballo. Las miradas que le echaban al menor eran peor que las miradas de los asesinos, pero ella intentó calmarle.  
-No te harán nada a menos que yo me enfade.-sentenció, y tras un día entero de viaje llegaron a lo que parecía su campamento. En él, lo metió en una tienda, dándole ropas de nuevo grandes y pidiéndole que le contase su historia.  
Yura le explicó todo, desde el principio, con todos los detalles que recordaba, y mientras le explicaba comenzó a llorar, pues era mucho el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que vio a Yuuri y a su abuelito Nikolai, desde que había partido de casa, sin noticias de su querido amigo.  
Mila le escuchó con atención, concentrada y en silencio, y aunque se había emocionado un poco al oirle, permaneció serena e impasible. Aún y así esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ser amable.  
-Nadie te hará nada, incluso si yo me enfado. -le dijo, tomándole de las manos. Luego le ayudó a vestirse y lo peinó, como si fuera una muñeca, y se le abrazó para dormir, con un puñal bajo la almohada.

-Siempre duermes con un arma encima? -le preguntó con temor y curiosidad, a lo que ella respondió que cuando se vivía en la miseria, cualquier defensa era buena tenerla cerca.  
También quiso tener el arma cerca por si alguno de aquellos depravados trataba de mancillar a Yura durante su sueño. 

A pesar que el menor le había contado su viaje, el grupo de bandidos lo retuvo durante casi otro otoño, ya que Mila se había encariñado con el pequeño y temía que al dejarlo a solas el resto lo atacara.  
Una tarde en que Yura estaba con ella en la linde de un río, ambos mirando pasar las truchas, una pareja de tórtolas pasó cerca de ellos, hablando de algo "horrible, horrible", que les había sucedido. Como estaba en su naturaleza, el niño les preguntó por tal terrible acontecimiento, bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.  
Las tórtolas se acercaron con cierto recelo, pero el rubio les inspiró confianza, y le explicaron, que hacía tiempo, no sabían bien cuánto, pues ellas no tenían esa noción como concepto, había pasado cerca de su bandada el carruaje de La Reina de Las Nieves, la cual llevaba el frío y el invierno, y que todas las tórtolas habían muerto salvo ellas dos. Dijeron también que en el carro de oro de la reina había un joven como nunca se había visto, que no era Ella quien conducía, sino el otro chico.

A Yura el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al escucharlas. Era Yuuri! Ésta vez estaba convencido de ello! Miró con tristeza a Mila y supo que nunca podría ir en su búsqueda.

La bandida suspiró rascándose la nuca y tomando a Yura de un brazo y a una de las tórtolas del cuello sin apretarla, se los llevó a la parte trasera del improvisado campamento, donde tenían guardados a los caballos y a un reno, el cual se llamaba Jean-Jaques y a los bandidos les gustaba molestar. En un principio el reno pateó a la mujer, pero ésta lo abofeteó con la mano que había soltado al rubio y dejando a la tórtola en el suelo, montó al pequeño sobre el lomo del gran animal.  
-Oye. -le dijo con sequedad.-Tú sabes llegar al Reino del Hielo?  
Al escuchar ese nombre, el reno casi dio un salto de alegría y asintió. Mila dio dos besos en las mejillas a Yura y le quitó la capita. -Esto me lo quedo como recuerdo.  
Quiero que lleves a este pequeño al reino del hielo. Allí lo llevarás al castillo de la reina de las nieves y te asegurarás de que no se marcha sin su querido Yuuri, ha quedado claro? Y tu les vas a guiar!-le dió una palmada en el trasero al reno, que echó a trotar por los montes con su preciada carga encima, y la tórtola voló lejos, guiandoles, seguida de cerca por su pareja.  
Yura miró hacia atrás, pero ya no pudo ver a Mila. Estaba en camino, hacia el Reino del Hielo. Y a medida que pasaban las lunas y se acercaban, un fuerte recuerdo se apoderó de él, un recuerdo primigenio y puro, como un copo de nieve.


	8. La vida es muy corta

**Capítulo 7: La vida es muy corta (Life's too short)**

El reno se detuvo en las afueras del palacio de La Reina de Las Nieves, un enorme jardín de rosas azules cubiertas de hielo eterno. También rodeaban los rosales algo parecido a estatuas de hielo, pero el animal bajó la cabeza intimidado al llegar al portón cristalino y helado. Aquello le daba muy mala espina, y dejó al pequeño bajar de su lomo.  
-Te has portado muy bien, de verdad. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Hay gente aquí a quien debo ver… pero tu puedes marcharte si quieres. No hagas caso a Mila y marchate, sé libre. -dicho aquello se giró en dirección a la inmensa puerta y tocó con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Jean-Jaques se alejó a paso lento, mirando de reojo hacia el pequeño todo el rato. Éste volvió a tocar a la puerta, usando ésta vez algo parecido a un brazo de hielo que había tirado en el suelo. De nuevo el silencio, sepulcral silencio, una tumba de hielo.  
No se dio por vencido y, movido por un fuerte impulso, rebuscó entre los helados rosales un pasaje o entrada secretas, que no sabía del todo que estaba ahí, pero en efecto, tras un rosal había una gran brecha en la pared del muro de entrada. Se coló por allí, invadido por los recuerdos. Conocía esos pasillos y esas estancias. El enorme palacio de hielo, lleno de secretos, no era ningún misterio para él. Tomaba bocanadas de aire frío, sin percatarse de que a cada respiración caían pequeñas bolas de nieve, que corretearon en silencio sin dejarse ver. Se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras corría por los pasillos, gritando por un nombre. -Vitya! -sala a sala, nombre a nombre. Sin respuesta, sólo silencio. Pero tenía que estar allí, como él ya había estado. -Vitya! Estás aquí? -subió por las escalinatas, pasando por el ala oeste del castillo, donde había habitaciones abiertas, todas cubiertas de hielo, donde habían más estatuas rotas. Qué había ocurrido allí? "La profecía", recordó. Negó con la cabeza y continuó su búsqueda. -Vitya, por favor! Se que estás aquí! -se detuvo para tomar aire, estaba helado de frío. Miró al suelo de la habitación donde se encontraba y respirando bocanadas de aire frío vio un par de guantes gastados, que habían sido de seda azules. Los tomó con delicadeza y los estrechó contra su pecho. Seguiría buscando.  
Bajando las escalinatas una voz suave pero helada llegó a sus oídos. -Bienvenido, Yuratchka.  
Cuando se giró vio arriba de las escaleras la esbelta figura de alguien de su pasado, blanco como la nieve, con el cabello enmarcado de rosas azules como sus ojos, igual de fríos que el cristal.  
-Vitya!-corrió escaleras arriba, resbalando y casi cayendo, hasta llegar al hombre ante él. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le veía, y su memoria le había borrado. Un beso y hielo. Una profecía.  
-Has crecido mucho, Yuratchka! -los pálidos labios de Vitya esbozaron una muy tímida sonrisa.

El rubio le observó asombradisimo, embelesado y abrumado. El hombre ante él casi no había cambiado a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se separaron.

-Nunca imaginé que llegarías hasta aquí…-reconoció condescendiente el rey de las nieves, con la mirada fija en el menor.

-No recordaba nada….-se disculpó lamentándose, apenado y se le acercó más.-Pero ahora estoy aquí! Vine buscando a quien más quería...pero el ver que estás aquí mi corazón se llena de candor!

Vitya torció una sonrisa algo triste.-Me place que me recuerdes, y que hayas venido aquí. No tienes ni idea de lo bien que se siente al ser libre. -fue haciendo copos de nieve mostrándole sus poderes, creando preciosas flores de hielo por las paredes. Yura caminaba siguiendole, conmocionado por lo que veía, rodeado de recuerdos.-Hemos perdido tantísimo tiempo separados…

-Por qué no te quedas? -le propuso con inusitada amabilidad. -Hay espacio para la familia en esta corte…

" _La vida es muy corta"_ pensó Vitya.

-No sé qué hizo que te olvidase, pero no quiero perder ni un minuto más.

" _La vida es muy corta…"_ Yura se abrazó a sí mismo por la tristeza que sentía por él, por el abandono.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, pues soy el Rey del Hielo y la Nieve -le explicó, creando un falso trono de hielo.

" _Nunca llegué a comprender…"_

" _Nunca entendi"_

-Qué había más allá…

-La vida es muy corta -se lamentaron al mismo tiempo. -Para malgastarla echándote de menos….

Se sonrieron unos instantes, como cuando eran pequeños, y Yura entonces le mostró los guantes. -Entonces, te vienes conmigo?

-Irme? -alzó una ceja suspicaz y receloso mirando los guantes con desdén.

-Volvamos al pueblo, por eso te llevaste a mi Yuuri, para que viniera a buscarte, no es así? -le sonrió con inocencia y dulzura inconsciente, pero Vitya se sintió ofendido.

-No puedo creerlo...así que esa es tu solución, ponerme los guantes?

-Bueno, pensé que quizás….

-Ponte los guantes, aquí acaba todo!-le reprochó.

-Y devuelves a Yuuri, y volveremos a estar juntos, los tres.

-Así que éste es tu plan? Encerrarme en una cárcel?

-Qué estás diciendo? Estaríamos juntos!-Yura no conseguía entender su enfado y frustración, agotado por el viaje y por el alud de recuerdos.

El rey de las nieves rió con desprecio.-Pues muchas gracias por venir y ver el lugar! Haciendo gala de tu tacto y amabilidad! Muy bien! Corre hasta el pueblo y cuéntalo, todos te creerán! -se burló con una mezcla de dolor y rencor, muy frío creando una puerta de salida, que Yura cerró de un portazo.

-Eso! Échame de tu vida de nuevo! Lo hiciste una vez pero te contradices a ti mismo. Echame cuantas veces quieras, pero nunca olvides que siempre fui el único en saber que TU no eras la profecía!

Aquello fue un golpe muy bajo para Vitya, quien le miró con gran reproche. -Di cuanto te dé la gana, no me importa! Tu eres el idiota que ha cruzado el mundo, y todo para qué?!

-No se por que te has llevado a Yuuri, donde está?

-Qué más da?!

" _La vida es muy corta!"_

-Siempre te has alejado del mundo, congelando todo con frialdad!

Negando con la cabeza se llevó las manos a los oídos, con el corazón congelado por tanto reproche.

-No tienes la más remota idea…

" _No tienes ni idea…"_

-Lo que he pasado….

" _Cuánto he pasado"_

-Todo por ti!

" _Renunciar a ti…!"_

Vitya echó a correr por los pasillos de hielo huyendo de las acusaciones del menor, lleno de dolor. _"La vida es muy corta!"_ el niño le seguía de cerca, preocupado y dolido también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No malgastes tu vida! -iba lanzando hechizos de hielo para repeler al pequeño, quien esquivaba los ataques.

Yuuri estaba allí, asomado viéndoles discutir, cuando entraron en el salón principal corriendo entre estalactitas de hielo. No recordaba al pequeño Yura, pero aún así observó en silencio con cruel satisfacción por el dolor ajeno.

-Tal vez me haya equivocado contigo!- lloriqueó Yura, y Vitya se detuvo con la mirada helada y mucho reproche en la voz.

-Tú? Tu estas equivocado en todo!

-Tal vez SI que eres la profecía! -le espetó entre llantos, enfureciendole y haciendo que le lanzase un hechizo. -YO NO SOY LA PROFECÍA! -el rayo de hielo impactó de lleno en el pecho del pequeño Yura, que cayó al suelo al instante con un quejido.

El rey de las nieves se detuvo de golpe al tomar consciencia de lo que acababa de pasar, y chilló, tomándole en brazos intentando despertarle. -Yuratchka! Oh, no...Yuratchka! -el pequeño estaba muy frío y semi inconsciente. Yuuri se acercó a ellos con la mirada fija en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados totalmente y con una crueldad inusitada en él.

-Acaso no era ésto lo que querías? -le preguntó sin expresión en la voz, y le quitó al niño de sus brazos. -Una estatua más para el jardín. Congelar el corazón más cálido de todos. No era así?

Vitya le miró con confusión asintiendo. En efecto aquella había sido su primera intención, pero…

Yuuri se alejó de él todavía con Yura en brazos. Había cambiado, era mucho más frío que cuando lo trajo allí. -Buscaremos un lugar especial para esta estatua. -replicó, con voz de hielo. El otro se había quedado inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar. Le dolía el pecho.

Yura pese a no poder moverse bien estaba medio consciente, sintiendo las frías manos que le cargaban y reconociendo el rostro de Yuuri entre los cristales de hielo que nublaban su vista. Lo había encontrado...pero su corazón estaba cubierto de hielo también.

Cuando se acercaban a la entrada del castillo un gran estruendo perturbó el silencio del reino helado. La puerta principal estalló en cientos de astillas de hielo y el enorme reno Jean-Jaques entró acompañado de decenas de pequeñas bolas de nieve con patas, que rodearon como ratones a Yuuri, haciendo que soltase al pequeño Yura, y el reno le golpeó con las astas para apartarlo de ellos. Los copitos de nieve se apelotonaron en torno a Yura y lo montaron en el animal, el cual se alejó del castillo en cuanto el rubio tocó su espalda. Galopó lo más rápido posible, alejándose del palacio. Yuuri pateó alguna que otra bola de nieve con ira, molesto.

Jean-Jaques únicamente se detuvo cuando llegó al jardín congelado de una casa a las afueras del reino helado, donde un anciano les atendió tomando preocupado a Yura y aplicándole calor para recuperarle.

-Viejo Yakov.-le interpeló el reno.-Ha recibido un golpe directo del poder de la reina de las nieves. Sobrevivirá?

El anciano tenía el poder de ver en el corazón de las personas, y pudo comprobar que el corazón del pequeño Yura comenzaba a helarse también.

Tenían poco tiempo.


	9. Solo un acto de amor verdadero

**Capítulo 8: Sólo un acto de amor verdadero (Only an Act of True Love)**

Cuando por fin consiguió despertar pudo ver que estaba tapado hasta las orejas en el interior de una especie de cama de plumas, rodeado de bolsas de agua caliente y rodeado de vapor. Olía a menta y hierbas del campo, y se sentó aturdido, sintiendo mucho frío dentro del cuerpo. Sentía que tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba y cedió amablemente el paso. Entró un hombre mayor, un anciano con poco pelo en la cabeza, cubierta con un sombrero, un hombre con una mirada seria pero que aparentaba preocupación. Yura se estremeció de frío a pesar de los vapores, sin percatarse de que cada vez que se estremecía su cabello tomaba un color blanco como la nieve.

El señor se sentó a su lado y observó aquello tomandole unas hebras de cabello y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Te has encontrado con La Reina de Las Nieves...verdad, pequeño?

Yura asintió con tristeza. Le explicó un poco por encima lo que había ocurrido, hasta la confusión final.

-Ya veo… -asintió el hombre con pesar, y se quedó pensativo. Le explicó que él había salido del palacio la misma noche en que su abuelo se lo había llevado lejos hasta el reino de la primavera, para protegerlo. -Aquel día fatídico los poderes del príncipe se descontrolaron y todo se congeló. Siempre había estado solo, ya que su madre murió en su nacimiento y su padre les había abandonado. Por eso tu eras tan importante para él, ya que cuando tu naciste, solo te calmabas con su peor temor siempre había sido hacerte daño, y cuando eso pasó, te mandó lejos. Su hielo sólo te había rozado en la cabeza -se acarició el cabello- Pero eras muy pequeño y él tenía mucho miedo. Además todos hablaban de la maldita profecía, que decía que un ser de corazón helado y poderes mágicos gobernaría el Reino del Hielo…. Todo aquello provocó que su corazón se cubriera de hielo.

Yura se abrazó con un calorfrío y estornudó, temblando. -Pero el hechizo que has recibido esta vez es distinto, ahora es más fuerte. Y cuando el frío llegue a tu corazón, te convertirás en una estatua. Morirás.

-A Yuuri le ha hechizado también, verdad? -de nuevo las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, lamentándose. El anciano Yakov asintió, preocupado.

-Verás, hay un modo de romper la profecía y la maldición… pero es el modo más difícil de todos.

Yura le miró intentando concentrarse en sus palabras a pesar del frío.

-Solo un acto de amor verdadero, desinteresado, podrá derretir un corazón helado. Pero te queda poco tiempo...y a tu amigo y al príncipe también. Sus poderes cada vez son más fuertes, y pronto no los podrá controlar más. Y el frío y el invierno cubrirán el mundo.

-Un acto de amor….-murmuró, pensativo, y el anciano le pasó sobre los hombros una manta más. -Tengo que hablar con ellos…. Tal vez pueda solucionar todo esto….

Yakov no supo qué responderle. El propio Yura tenía que descubrir lo que debía hacer, si no nada serviría.

El pequeño rubio pudo ver que el reno Jean-Jaques se había quedado en el exterior de la casa del anciano, y le acarició el hocico con agradecimiento. -A pesar que podías haberte ido, te quedaste a mi lado y me salvaste...gracias.

-Tu me diste la libertad, y sabía que algo no estaría bien allí. Te voy a acompañar hasta que regreses a salvo con tu Yuuri. -le dijo el animal, notando que las manos del niño estaban cada vez más frías. -Tienes un corazón muy amable y tu viaje ha sido largo. Seguro que podrás con ésto y más.

Yura se quedó pensativo al escucharle y supo que de algún modo tenía razón. Había recorrido medio mundo. Tenía que encontrarse con Yuuri de nuevo.

Pero algo dentro de sí mismo había cambiado a lo largo de su viaje. Siempre quiso recuperar a su amigo, pero también quería salvar a Vitya. No sabía porqué, lo necesitaba. Era una necesidad imperiosa que le movía desde lo más hondo del corazón. Se estremeció una vez más, con mucho frío, y todo su cabello se tornó blanco. Cada bocanada de aire creaba más pequeñas bolas de nieve, que correteaban a su alrededor llamando su atención, pero no las tomó en cuenta.

Juntó su frente a la del reno. -Necesito que me hagas un último favor.

Yuuri estaba que trinaba de furia y entró en los aposentos del rey de las nieves. -Cómo se te ocurre?

Éste no respondió, mirando a un punto fijo a través del ventanal. Lo había hecho, si. Había congelado su corazón.

Pero el moreno, cuya piel ya estaba blanca con copos de nieve alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, parecía fuera de sí.

-Has vacilado en algo tan básico. Por qué? Para qué traerle aquí, en primer lugar? No te bastaba conmigo?

Vitya no le contestó, en el silencio helado del palacio.

El hechizo de los besos había hecho que Yuuri olvidase a Yura y su vida juntos, pero todos sus estudios en el castillo durante tanto tiempo le habían llevado a hilar una historia. El pequeño Yuri había crecido con el rey de las nieves, y la profecía los había separado.

El corazón de Yuuri estaba helado, pero lleno de celos. Así pues, salió de la habitación con desprecio, dispuesto a solucionar lo que había comenzado.

Vitya estaba al borde del llanto, abrumado por los recuerdos. Tener al pequeño cara a cara había quebrado su corazón helado.


	10. Un corazón Helado

**Capítulo 9: Un corazón helado (Frozen Heart)**

Cuando Jean-Jaques se detuvo en el jardín de rosas congeladas, el grupito de bolas de nieve se reunieron con ellos, bajando Yura del lomo del animal y mirándolos con curiosidad. Se miró reflejado en el hielo de las estatuas que allí habían. No quedaba un cabello de su cabeza que no fuera blanco, así como su piel, y temblaba con fuerza y con desesperación.

No dio demasiados pasos por el jardín cuando salió a su encuentro Yuuri, cuya mirada reflejaba desdén y todo el frío del mundo.

-Cómo es posible que sigas con vida? -espetó con desprecio, negando con la cabeza. Yura dio unos pasos hacia él.

-Yuuri… no me recuerdas…? Soy yo, Yura… nos hemos criado juntos! Somos amigos! De verdad te has olvidado de mi? -parecía muy apenado, y a la vista del otro parecía patético también. Solo sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-Ni lo recuerdo ni me importa. Por mi, como si te vuelves una estatua más -señaló al resto que les rodeaban y Yura se estremeció. -Yuuri….recuerdame….-suplicó, pero el otro se echó unas risas.

-No te cansas, en serio? Aquí, en este reino, soy feliz! Tengo todo lo que buscaba y nadie me juzga. Y soy yo quien hará compañía a la reina de las nieves. -su mirada de hielo se volvió peligrosa y Yura retrocedió con miedo.

-Volvamos a casa, no quieres volver a ver al abuelito, y a tus padres? Todos te creen muerto, así que no sería feliz darles una alegría?

-No me estás escuchando? Desaparece! No te necesito aquí, ni el rey tampoco. Vienes de lejos y tu viaje ha sido en vano, regresa tú a tu pueblo y olvídate que nos has visto!

El menor no podía creer lo que oía. Realmente el corazón de Yuuri se había vuelto de hielo. Se echó a llorar de nuevo.

-Por favor! Si no nos marchamos nos moriremos todos. De qué te servirá un reino que no puedes gobernar?

-Tonterías, en efecto! Tanto has viajado y no has aprendido nada? No te preocupes pues, que si quieres quedarte conmigo, conmigo te vas a quedar. Pero yo no regresaré a ningún sitio! Por qué cada día que pasa, me hago más fuerte!

Yura ya no podía soportar el frío que sentía dentro de su cuerpo, casi no notó las manos heladas de Yuuri que lo tomaron del cuello de la ropa y le llevaron hacia una sala que parecía una celda.

-Una lástima. El Rey de las nieves quería la estatua más hermosa en el lado más bello del castillo. Ahora no sabrá ni que se encuentra aquí. -y dicho eso cerró la puerta, encerrando a Yura, que le llamó con un grito.-Yuuri!

Vitya caminaba de lado a lado por la habitación, saliendo finalmente a los pasillos, observando con confusión a los pequeños copos de nieve que correteaban por el castillo. Por la ventana podía ver cómo una fuerte ventisca acompañada de una tormenta de nieve lo cubría todo. Había sido estúpido. Había jugado y le había salido mal la partida. Desde hacía diez años había vivido solo, rodeado de frío y nieve. De vez en cuando usaba su magia para buscar el paradero de Yuratchka, comprobando que crecía sano y bien. Se había sentido celoso de su bondad y candor, y había querido congelar su corazón. Tenerlo a su lado para siempre. Por eso cuando vio que aquél con quien se había criado cambió, sintió una oportunidad para atraerle, sin tomar en cuenta que tal vez no era lo mejor. Para nadie. Le había hecho olvidar, para luego hacerle volver. Se había portado como el monstruo que todos habían temido siempre.

Y Yuuri tenía una voluntad fuerte. Sus hechizos de hielo le habían convertido en otro monstruo sin corazón. Algo había salido terriblemente mal. Pasado tanto tiempo ya tendría que haberse convertido en una estatua. En vez de ello la maldad y crueldad se habían hecho dueños de su ser. Qué había hecho?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y salió al jardín, atravesando los rosales roto de dolor, sin ver nada por la tormenta de nieve que se estaba formando.

Por su lado, Jean-Jaques había entrado en el castillo antes que se desatara la tormenta y corría por los pasillos buscando el paradero de Yura. Lo localizó por el olor y embistió la puerta con sus astas con toda su fuerza. Las bolitas de nieve rodearon la puerta también, ayudando al reno. -Yura? Yura, estás ahí dentro?

El pequeño estaba hecho un ovillo muerto de frío, sollozando sin lágrimas intentando moverse. _"La vida es muy corta…"._ Escuchó los golpes de la puerta y se acercó como pudo. -Jean-Jaques? Eres tu?

-Aparta, voy a tirar la puerta abajo! -dando una nueva embestida.

-Es inútil...te harás daño en los cuernos…. No tiene sentido que te hagas tanto daño por mi….-se apartó pero volvió a abrazarse, helado.

-Es una broma? Eres la criatura más amable que nadie ha conocido!

-Pero me equivoqué! Pensaba...que podía llegar al corazón de Yuuri hablando con él...pero su odio es más fuerte…-se llevó las manos a la cara.

La puerta comenzaba a romperse. -Y has podido hablar con La Reina de Las Nieves?

-No…-se lamentó.-No queda tiempo….

La puerta se rompió del todo dejando un hueco para que el menor pasase y los copitos corretearon dentro de la sala para ayudarle. El reno resopló. -A qué estamos esperando entonces, vamos!

Vitya no pudo ver acercarse a Yuuri entre la tormenta. Se sentía ensordecido por el viento y sus propios pensamientos.

-Vitya era tu nombre, no es así, Reina de Las Nieves? -le gritó para que le escuchase. -Deberías de alegrarte! Has conseguido lo que te proponías! Congelar el corazón más puro y cálido! Qué se siente?

El rey de las nieves se detuvo ante aquellas palabras, tapándose los ojos para ver entre la tormenta. -De qué estás hablando?

-No lo ponía en tus diarios? Pues ahora ya lo has hecho! Yuri está muerto y tu lo has matado! -Yuuri se le acercó al detenerse el otro.

Aquello resonó como miles de campanas de cristal en sus oídos, con una fuerte punzada en el corazón, negó con la cabeza y profirió un desgarrador grito que hizo que la tormenta se detuviera, aunque continuaban cayendo copos de nieve. Cayó de rodillas desolado, consciente de lo que había provocado. -Lo he matado…..he sido yo…..

-Es una bonita estatua en el castillo. Podrás verlo cuando quieras. -Yuuri se hallaba ahora a pocos metros de él. Había decidido que ya no le necesitaba. Estaría mejor sólo.

Yura corrió sobre Jean-Jaques a través de la tormenta de nieve, pero cuando ésta se disipó con un fuerte viento, el animal trastabilleó cayéndose sobre las patas delanteras. El niño se bajó sin fuerzas, cada vez más engarrotado por el frío, buscandoles entre la nieve.

" _Vitya...donde estás….."_

 _L_ os pudo ver a bastantes metros lejos, entre los rosales. Yuuri se acercaba a Vitya, quien estaba derrumbado de espaldas a él. Llevaba algo en la mano, algo afilado. Era una gran estaca de hielo. Porqué Vitya no se daba cuenta?

" _Cuando te hirió dejó que se te llevasen lejos"_ le había dicho Yakov.

Yuuri alzó la estaca y la descargó para clavarla en la espalda del rey de las nieves, pero ésta se rompió al clavarse en el pecho helado de Yura, que justo alcanzó a ponerse entre ellos justo cuando se terminó de convertir en una estatua de hielo. El impacto lanzó hacia atrás a Yuuri, provocando en él algo más. Vitya se giró de repente dándose cuenta, horrorizado.-No! No, no! -tomó del rostro la figura helada, negando desesperado.-Yuratchka, no….por favor, no…..-Era tal el dolor y la desesperación de su voz mientras se abrazaba del cuerpo de la criatura, que la nieve dejó de caer. Yuuri les miraba confuso al principio, pero a medida que los copos de nieve cesaban, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y lloró sin darse cuenta, y las lágrimas se llevaron de su ojo el trocito de cristal del espejo que se le había clavado dentro tanto tiempo atrás. Lloraba sin saber bien porqué, recordando poco a poco a Yura, cayendo de rodillas ante la visión de la estatua.

Vitya lloraba también, como jamás había llorado. Por primera vez en toda su vida sentía que su corazón se quebraba en mil partes y que todas se calentaban, como sus lágrimas amargas, calientes esta vez como una gota de aceite, y ése llanto de dolor llegó hasta lo más hondo del pecho de la estatua, derritiendo su helado corazón.

Poco a poco estaba volviendo a la vida, moviendo los dedos bajo la incrédula mirada de Yuuri y del reno Jean-Jaques, quien había llegado hasta ellos renqueante.

Vitya no se percató de ello hasta que Yura le devolvió el abrazo con el cuerpo de nuevo cálido. -Gracias…-murmuró, sobresaltándole haciendo que le besase con ternura frente y mejillas, llorando de sorpresa. -Estás vivo!

-Sólo un acto de amor verdadero puede derretir un corazón helado…-dijo el pequeño enigmáticamente, y aunque Vitya no lo entendió le acarició el rostro con mucho mimo y preocupación. Los cabellos del niño habían vuelto a ser dorados, y no quedaba rastro del hielo en su piel. Lo mismo le había sucedido a Yuuri, quien se acercó a ellos con el corazón alegre porque su amigo se encontraba vivo.

El reino, poco a poco, empezaba a descongelarse, bajo la mirada confusa de todos los allí presentes.


	11. Regreso a Casa

**Capítulo 10: Regreso a Casa (Return to home)**

Jean-Jaques les llevó a la casa del anciano Yakov. Vitya le recordaba como el antiguo profesor de la corte del reino del hielo. El hombre les observaba en silencio, analizando sus corazones, y sonrió con calidez. Con su poder pudo ver que en el corazón de los tres jóvenes no había hielo. Aun así, el rey de las nieves conservaba sus poderes, lo cual le tenía lleno de preocupación.

-No temas. A partir de ahora, aprenderás a controlarlo…

-Y qué hay del reino? Nunca volverá el invierno? -preguntó Yuuri, pero el viejo Yakov negó con la cabeza. -Yo me quedaré con el rey y le ayudaré con sus poderes. Poco a poco el reino del invierno volverá a ser próspero como fue.

Yuuri tomó de la mano a Yura.-Nosotros volveremos a casa, no es así? -pero el rubio se quedó mirando a Vitya con tristeza. No quería separarse de nuevo de su lado.

El moreno lo notó pero no dijo nada más, esperando.

-Yuri -dijo el anciano llamando su atención.

-Tu perseverancia y tesón en tu viaje, tu incansable fe en encontrar a tu amigo, y la valentía que has demostrado al interponerte entre la tormenta y la muerte han roto la profecía y la maldición…

Vitya le tomó las manos, ambas, y se las besó con ternura. -Siempre voy a tenerte en el corazón, Yuratchka… siempre. Me has salvado, a mi, a todos… ahora entiendo a qué te referías y… -acaricia su rostro.- Gracias por todo. Vas a tener las puertas del reino abiertas para ti siempre. Saber que estás vivo y que estás bien es suficiente para mi… debes volver al reino de la primavera y regresar con tu abuelito Nikolai.

Yura le abrazó con tristeza, de verdad no quería marcharse, pero el mayor tenía razón. Debía regresar y así lo haría.

Ayudados por Yakov y Jean-Jaques, Yuuri y Yura se prepararon para volver a su hogar. El rey de las nieves les prestó el carruaje dorado y blanco tirado por lobos árticos. -Los vientos del norte os guiarán en vuestro viaje y todo os será favorable. -les explicó, y tras una amarga despedida se marcharon a toda velocidad, tomados de la mano.

El viaje de regreso fue rápido, se detuvieron en el reino de los príncipes Phitchit y Satsuki, y allí les contaron todo el resto de la aventura. Yura les preguntó por las cornejas y le dijeron que habían muerto de viejas, les entregaron víveres para continuar el camino. Se cruzaron con la bandida Mila, que había dejado la banda y buscaba fortuna por su cuenta.

Al entrar la primavera llegaron a su pueblo, y la gente de la plaza quedó sorprendida de verles llegar.

Sus abuelos les recibieron con amplias sonrisas y abrazos, besandoles mejillas y frentes, y Yuuri entró en su casa a saludar a sus padres también, los cuales estuvieron felices de su regreso.

Nikolai notaba que a su nieto le ocurría algo. Observó que en su cabello ya no estaba la hebra blanca, y le preguntó por su viaje.

Yuri le explicó a su abuelo todo cuanto le había ocurrido y cuánto había aprendido… y éste lo comprendió todo, acariciando sus manos.

Así mismo Nikolai sabía también que Yuratchka no se quedaría allí mucho tiempo.

Los padres de Yuuri y el abuelo de Yura habían replantado los rosales de rosas rojas del jardín, y Yura estaba bajo ellas observándolas con melancolía.

-Has cambiado, Yura- le dijo Yuuri, sentándose a su lado. En efecto, ambos habían crecido un poco, pero otra cosa rondaba por la mente del pequeño.

-Vas a ir allí, verdad? -Yuuri le tomó la mano y la besó. -Lo entiendo. Tu sitio está allí.

-Me duele el corazón, pero no siento frío- le explicó, y el moreno asintió comprendiendo. -Estaremos bien. Vuelve siempre que quieras, vale? Prometo no volver a olvidarte. -bromeó, abrazandolo.

No podía decirse cuánto duró el abrazo, pero cuando se separaron las mejillas de ambos estaban llenas de lágrimas.

Yura se montó en el carro del rey de las nieves y los lobos le llevaron de regreso al reino del invierno. Se detuvieron en el jardín, el cual estaba completamente florecido de rosales azules. El rubio vestía un traje blanco y plateado que su abuelo había preparado, y Yuuri le había hecho una corona de rosas rojas del rosal compartido.

En el jardín ya no había ninguna estatua de hielo, y todo parecía estar arreglado. Las pequeñas bolas de nieve con patas corretearon para saludarle. Caminando con decisión se acercó al gran portón de entrada, que ya no estaba cubierto de hielo, y tocó para llamar la atención. Como nadie le respondió miró a su alrededor y buscó el hueco del muro para pasar, acompañado de los copitos que lo seguían a todos lados.

Vio que el castillo había estado siendo reconstruido y como hacía sol, estaba iluminado y hermoso. Buscó a Vitya por las salas, y cuando lo encontró vio que estaba de espaldas en la sala del trono, junto al anciano Yakov, utilizando sus poderes para arreglar parte de la pared. El viejo le vio primero y esbozó una sonrisa curiosa, despidiéndose del rey para retirarse y entonces fue cuando el rey de las nieves se giró y vio a Yura allí, con una sonrisa radiante. Corrió a abrazarle, tomándole en brazos. -Yuratchka! Cómo has vuelto….?

Y éste le devolvió el abrazo con ternura rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos.

-Éste es mi hogar. Ahora lo sé. Mi sitio está contigo….si tu quieres que me quede.

Casi con lágrimas en los ojos Vitya asintió, riendo, acariciando sus rubios cabellos, para luego besarle con muchísima ternura, más de la que jamás había sentido.

-Hay gente por la que vale la pena derretirse, no? -rió, y los copitos les rodearon emitiendo un sonido como de risitas, compartiendo su alegría.

Yakov se alegró de la decisión de Yura de quedarse en el reino del invierno, y decidieron que, cuando las nieves llegasen, una vez al año, Vitya le llevaría en su carro al pueblo a ver a Yuuri y al viejo Nikolai, para después regresar, y así no perder el contacto.

Pero estando juntos, pronto comenzó a restaurarse la normalidad en el castillo, el cual pese a estar casi desierto, tenía a algún que otro miembro del servicio contratados por el viejo Yakov. Y la gente ya no pensaba en profecías ni maldiciones, ni vivían ya con miedo.

Y así, cada invierno, los ancianos de los pueblos contaban las historias de La Reina de Las Nieves, una reina que era un rey y tenía su consorte, y que juntos llevaban la nieve y el frío a todas las partes del mundo cuando llegaba el momento indicado.


End file.
